


i don't wanna be your superman by paperclipbitch [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: “I can’t believe you came to ComicCon dressed as yourself,” Billy is saying for about the thirtieth time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i don't wanna be your superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357997) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Cover artwork by [](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)[ **reenajenkins**](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)   
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [i don't wanna be your superman](http://paperclipbitch.livejournal.com/186667.html)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/profile)[**paperclipbitch**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/)  
**Fandom:** |  Young Avengers  
**Pairing:** |  Kate Bishop/America Chavez  
**Length:** |  0:10:30  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/i%20don%27t%20wanna%20be%20your%20superman%20paperclipbitch.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123107.zip)


End file.
